Please make me feel better
by Delorita
Summary: Face and Hannibal watch how Murdock and B.A. finally get closer. Slash for both pairings.


A/N: This was written as a Secret Santa fic. The dear prompter liked an outsider point of view. So the italics are for that.

o0o

"Can I just..." Murdock spoke and moved very slowly, "…lay down here?" It was a question, but Face and Hannibal saw from their positions on the sofa that the pilot was crawling up beside B.A. on the big bed anyway.

B.A. had a look of surprise on his face, but moved his arm so Murdock could nestle against the strong guy's chest, arm thrown over his stomach and one leg across B.A.'s shins. The pilot was asleep within seconds.

The Corporal sent a somewhat helpless glance over to the other two members of his unit. Face got up, took the fallen bed cover from the floor and nonchalantly laid it across the two of them.

"I'll be sure to wake the crazy fool in two hours," B.A. murmured somewhat embarrassed and Face nodded, still feeling a bit guilty about what had happened to Murdock.

_The tiny motel they had found on their escape route had only two rooms to offer, not even with a door between the sitting and the bedroom. While Face drowsily leaned against Hannibal, not able to think anymore, the boss had agreed to take first watch. His mind was reeling, wandering through all the disastrous events of the last few days and he couldn't find sleep at all. He pressed Face close against him, his lover's even breathing comforting and relaxing him, even in the awkward sitting position they were in._

_Soft murmurs from the other room made him take a look through the doorway._

Two hours must have past because B.A. was trying to rouse his sleeping team mate. Hannibal smiled at the gentleness of the strong guy's touch. He saw the dark hand move slowly up Murdock's back, over his neck, through his hair. When the pilot didn't move, B.A. used his other hand and lightly tapped him on the cheek.

"I love you, too," Murdock said loudly and sat up with a start.

Hannibal almost laughed out loud. Too bad he couldn't make out the big guys expression.

"WHAT?" B.A. was instantly off the bed, staring down at the man who looked completely puzzled, rubbing his eyes.

"Why what, big guy?" Murdock blinked, "What did I say?" Murdock sounded clearly out of it.

_"What's going on?" Face murmured into Hannibal's ear._

_"Shhh, just watch," The Colonel soothed his Lieutenant._

"Nothin'." B.A. sat down heavily in a chair.

Murdock ruffled through his own hair, feeling his head for bumps. When he looked over to their leader, Hannibal pretended to sleep, and so did Face.

"Please come back to bed big guy. It was so comfy." Murdock was pleading like a little child for his teddy bear.

"Na, I'm fine in the chair."

"No, you are not," Murdock demanded and added, "and I am not. It's so lonely in the bed." It was like he had no shame after he had gotten almost shot in the head.

"No. Fool." B.A. tried to get comfortable in the small chair and of course failed. Murdock was stretching on the bed.

_Hannibal and Face bumped their hands together without making a sound, grinning wildly._

"You know, big guy, you could at least tell me why you jumped off the bed after caressing me so gently," Murdock demanded lowly, yawning and writhing on the bed like a cat.

_Face had to hide his head behind Hannibal's shoulder, otherwise he'd have burst with laughter. Those two were just so obvious, and he hoped this little banter would finally lead to the point where the two of them should be._

"I…I didn't…" B.A. huffed. "Shut up, sucker."

"You so did." Murdock slowly moved from the bed on all fours, crawling around the chair, until stopping in front of it and laying his chin on B.A.'s knees like a good dog.

Face saw how B.A.'s grip tightened around the arm rest.

"Did not."

"Did." And with that Murdock ever so slowly moved upwards, supporting himself on the big guy's thighs, leaning in close, staring into the black eyes.

"Murdock, you got your head bumped. Move off." B.A. sounded really odd and tried to stand but the pilot possessed much more strength than one would have thought. B.A. knew that, but had forgotten under that heated stare.

"Si, you are right, big guy." And there it was ... the slightest of pecks, in a fast forward movement from Murdock's lips onto B.A.'s. But, as fast as the Captain had leaned in, just as fast was he out of the Corporal's reach.

_Hannibal snickered into the crook of Face's neck, clearly loving the game and finding it pleasantly amusing and distracting from their real problem._

"What was that, sucker?" B.A. didn't sound angry but majorly surprised, touching his fingers against his lips.

"That?" Murdock sounded all innocent, dancing around B.A.'s chair at arm's length. "That was a peck." The both of them instantly looked at Face, who didn't bother to pretend to be asleep anymore and grinned at them instead, giving Murdock both thumbs up.

"Not him," Murdock stated matter of fact. "You KNOW he's got something going with the Colonel." The pilot suddenly moved again and quickly stood behind B.A., giving his neck the same treatment as his lips before.

B.A. turned within a split second, but again the pilot was faster and brought the bed between them. He smirked knowingly because he had spotted the bulge that was building in the big guy's pants. So Murdock's observations during their last missions, before they got thrown into prison, hadn't been wrong after all.

When B.A. stood and rounded the bed in a few fast strides, Murdock jumped over the head board, but that clearly wasn't in the favour of his battered brain. He suddenly became extremely dizzy and lay very still on the bedcover.

_Face wanted to jump up to see what was wrong but Hannibal held him by the sleeve, not to interfere because he saw the wicked grin on the pilot's face._

B.A. also thought there was something wrong because Murdock had his back to him. "H.M., everything all right there?" There was so much concern in the stronger man's voice, that Murdock almost dropped the act so he could melt into the muscular arms of his hero. He made a whimpering sound and B.A. sat at the edge of the bed to stroke the loose strands of hair out of the pilot's face.

"I want us to have something going on too, big guy," Murdock whispered so lowly, it almost wasn't audible to their audience.

B.A. rubbed one hand across his Mohawk, painfully aware that one of Murdock's hands was moving up his thigh.

"But I'm not…"

"You're not? But what's that then?" Murdock gripped B.A.'s covered erection without any warning, not caring that their team mates might look.

Desperate times required desperate actions. They had all been so close to death today that he just knew they were all on the same wave length. They were family after all. The four of them.

_Let's watch the perimeter, Lieutenant." Hannibal pulled his lover up, who agreed. Together they left the room, Face handing Hannibal a cigar._

"You're nuts," B.A. shook his head, but his breath began to quicken with every inch the Captain's slender fingers moved closer towards his crotch.

"Mucho nuts," the wandering fingers popped open B.A.'s trouser button, "about you, big guy." Finally B.A. got over his initial shock and enveloped the slender man in a most caring embrace, sealing his warm lips over the other's in a deep reassuring kiss, bucking into the strong fist.

So many things had gone wrong recently, but this certainly was going to work out i_right./i_

F I N


End file.
